Khoi Tran
NOTE THAT I WILL REVEAL INFORMATION ABOUT KHOI BEING AGENT KAGE, SO EVEN THOUGH IT IS ON THIS WIKIA, IT IS UNKNOWN IN BSCN RP. You win some, you loose some. As for me, I always loose -''Khoi Tran'' Khoi Tran is an admiral of the KISDF and KISN, and a member of the international AFOH. He is a samurai based commander with samurai get-wear. Some time during the AIF history, he disappeared, then reappeared as Agent Kage, and is currently going under this identity. History Khoi was abandoned as a baby, but found and adopted by Chen Kai. Under his wing, Khoi learnt all of the martial arts, how to read, write, add and most importantly, all the values of life to teach to others. While Khoi sucked at English and French, he excelled in Japanese, Chinese and multiple Asian languages. He also was good at history, especially naval warfare, and art, especially designing ships, which would heavily influence him. In his teens, he was sent to the naval military school to become part of the navy. Though at first he suffered extensive sea-sickness, he managed to adapt to the new lifestyle. When the first War against the Pirates happened, Khoi was one of the finest men in the navy. Khoi was in listed as a cabin boy for the first part of the conflict, but soon was reassigned to design new warships. Because of his likening to sea food, and Japanese culture, he earned the nickname 'Koifish'. The nickname stuck. While most commanders preferred building the mighty battleship, Khoi believed that cruisers were the future, as well as aircraft. Even so, he manages to build some of the finest battleships and battlecruisers for the KIN. After the war however, a treaty was signed to prevent such a war happening. This meant he had to cope with treaties when he built his next generation of battlecruisers. This led to he K-3-5 classes, which emphasis speed, protection and AAA defence. They proved highly successful. Around this time however, an event took place that would change history. Torpedoing the Iron Fist and the AIF On a cruise with the I-1 submarine, the KIN mistakenly attacked the Iron Fist of the IKN. The two commanders met after this event, and soon developed a relationship. Khoi's design experience helped the IKN build the battleship Challenger, and tests of warships helped the design of the Victorious. Thus the seeds of the AIF were born... Soon after, the war with a new unit of pirates began. Khoi continued to design ships, including the Admiral Raider, Maru Y and Nagasaki classes, but soon, the head realised the importance of cruisers over battleships. To experiment, Khoi design the Interceptor, later renamed Endevour, from weapons left from the conversion of Revelation to a battle-carrier. Despite its low armour and firepower, in combat proved highly effective against the pirates. And the new fleet of warships would be based around this new concept. Thus, the KISDF was formed, and because of his importance, Khoi was promoted to fleet admiral. He moved his flagship to the Kageryū, then the most modern ship. Service in AIF He participated in all wars that the AIF fought in, his most famous ones include the AIF/Prometheus wars and the Fight over the CGF. Some say it was he who was responsible for the storm that ended the battle, but he denied it, for he himself was thrown into the sea because of the storm. He was also known to go up a mountain to signal an enemy ship not to attack the AIF: it is considered one of his most famous feats. He later tangoed with the RM during the second war, but by luck, the AIF held their homeland from the invaders. Khoi was also that founded out that Fritz of the RM was forced to fight or die, and helped him back to power. Because of the lack of the advances in new ship parts, much of the KISDF main fleet was built by the Shipyard Force. Despite the limitations, he continued to build home-grown ships and rebuild old ones. All of his ships were used well in combat, thanks to his and the other admirals' experience. Service in the AFOH The AFOH was a navy he was part of before forming the AIF. Because of his duties in the AIF, he is a part time member of the AFOH, as a commodore and leader of the Cruiser Division. He was the one who declared war to help the AFOF during the AFOH/DPL war. He is responsible for many of the AFOH most powerful cruisers, after introducing the "pocket battleship" concept. As Agent Kage, he continues the work he started: building and commanding cruisers. Demise and "death" During all the wars he fought in, he tried to help out members, but his recklessness for just a few minites destroyed the AIF and left it in ruins. He left for the island Tenroujima, in a hope to isolate himself, but Preston Cole of the UAC wanted revenge, and tried to fight him, but failed in his attempts. In the end, a MAC round destroyed Tenroujima, and with it, in theory, Khoi Tran. But true to his saying, he, or in this case a bunch of scientists, didn't let a small thing like death stop him. Agent Kage A bunch of scientists created a new cyborg-like body for Khoi Tran so he can continue to help fight against Prometheus. Because of everyone thinking that he was dead, he took the cover name "Agent Kage". He soon took over command of the KISDF and KISN in "place" of Khoi Tran. Learning from his mistakes, he made sure that he didn't make the same mistake twice. He became responsible for the massive technology research of the KISDF, and the rebuilding of many warships. Soon after his control, he started to develop even more interested in technology, and soon aquiredd UAC tech to help development of the KISDF. One of them was the AI, which he hopes to create a version the form of Khoi. He also develops ways to improve existing guns and ships, resulting in the rebuilds of many ships in the KISDF. Around this time, he took command of the Cruiser Division of the AFOH, an ally of the AIF and a navy he was part of as a commodore. Although he hasn't revealed his identity, it is likely that it will eventually reveal it. Personal life Relationships Khoi has no wife or children, devoting all of his time to naval warfare, and to defending the Earth. He does, however, have a guardian: Shogun Chen Kai, who had adopted him when Khoi was abandoned as a baby, due to him being weak and frail looking. Home Khoi lives on the homeland islands of the KISDF, where he trained to be part of the navy. He lives in the town of Asahi, in an old castle that used to belong to a lord of the olden times. The castle had always had changing owners, which included Khoi and his alter-ego: Agent Kage. Personality Peace-making In both identities, Khoi is always trying to make peace with other nations. Preferring not to fight, unless it is for the good of the world, he uses words, not action to deal with his foes, from harshly rapping in their face, to more reasonable letters of peace. That being said, Khoi does not tolerate arrogance or unnecessary conflicts, and will fight until the matter is settled. Stubbornesss Khoi, and pretty much most of the KISDF, is not known to give up in battle. Even in times of almost certain defeat, he continues fighting, until the bitter end. This has gain him many victories, but also high loses. He doesn't stop fighting, even after his "death", he still fights on, still being a "pain in the back". Forgiveness Khoi has always been a forgiving person of those who had problems. One noticeable time is how he doesn't attempt to kill Cole after he blew up Tenroujima, because of his mental problems. Although he can never forget that, he can accept the fact that Cole was not well at the time. Relationships with other people Chen Kai Chen Kai is seen by Khoi as a father, as he was the one who saved his life and taught him everything that was there to know. Chen Kai often worries for Khoi's safety, like any father does, but knows that he can make it through. As Agent Kage, Khoi still respects Chen Kai as a leader, but doesn't always have the same relationship like a father and son one. Despite this, Chen Kai often sees Kage as a great person, who can succeed him as shogun. ONI Ronin Not much is known about the relationship, but what is known is that both share a desire for a peaceful world. While both have different enemies and friends, both have the same heart, and are willing to make their dreams happen, even if it meant for the ONI Ronin to be regularly abused. Robert B Johnstan Robert B Johnstan and Khoi are old friends who met each other in navy school, where Khoi an older person. Both share a hobby of watching anime, their favourite being ''Fairy Tail. ''It was Khoi who helped Johnstan get into the UAC after he had to evacuate from the Royal Navy. David Hodston Both men were the ones who would start the founding the AIF. Both Khoi and Hodston share a respect of culture, fighting and skill for each other. While Khoi is not the best fleet admiral, his skills in designing ships would had important influences for the IKN and KISDF. Preston Cole Of all relationships in the AIF, Khoi and Cole are the weakest. Not knowing each other for a long time, they do not know each other as much as Khoi knows Hodston. Despite this, they both share similar respctss to each other in combat and in peace time. It was Cole that would try to kill Khoi, and as Agent Kage, they see to have more interactions with each other than before. Terrance Hood Razanal Though enemies, Khoi has always respected Razanal for choosing the path of world domination, though he never forgives him for what he has done. As Kage, he hopes to kill Razanal to avenge all he has killed in the past. Category:Khoi's Characters